<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>celestial by Kamar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447122">celestial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamar/pseuds/Kamar'>Kamar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hande Ercel, Kerem Bürsin, Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamar/pseuds/Kamar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed after her aunt told her that she was in love.<br/>Just like that.<br/>Without knowing it everything turned upside down.<br/>Suddenly she was accused of theft and betrayal.<br/>Suddenly Serkan lost all the trust in her when their relationship was BASED on trust.<br/>Suddenly Eda found herself revealing a crime by Kaan Karadag and in the next moment, she had given back the ring to Serkan and it was over..</p><p>At least so it seemed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda/Serkan, Melek/Kaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>celestial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey my little stars,<br/>this is the first Sen Cal Kapimi fanfic (I know of) and because it was requested in the fandom I thought I tried it myself.<br/>These are the things /I/ had imagined would happen in episode 9. Or at least it was what I had secretly wished for. Not saying, that they didn't do an amazing job, but I just wanted to share you my ideas.<br/>So let's see what in MY mind happened after Eda gave back the ring. </p><p>Please if you are talking about this on twitter can you use the tag #sckcelestial so I can read your impressions?<br/>It would make me reeeeeally happy '^'</p><p>Love you<br/>Kamar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was Kaan", she said.<br/>
"He lied to Mello and used her to get more information about you. He went into our house and he took pictures of the documents. Here“, she threw the envelope on Engins desk and averted her eyes from him. Little did she know, that his words about trust were still stinging in her mind, making her confused for a second.<br/>
„Everything is in there. We took pictures, mails – everything, you can read it up.“<br/>
She turned to him and before she looked back into those sad eyes, she managed to take off the ring this time, ignoring the naked feeling it left behind.<br/>
She looked straight into Serkans eyes, her tears glimpsing but not leaving her eyes cause she refused to cry for someone who never trusted her. Serkans eyes looked at her with the same disappointment he held for himself as she did for him. He looked sad, but Eda wiped that thought quickly away cause no, Serkan Bolat can’t feel sad. Serkan Bolat couldn’t feel anything because he was a robot. He had proven that to her so many times.<br/>
„This game is over Serkan Bolat.“ She reached out for his hand and put the beautiful flower ring into his palm. „You won’t see my face ever again. Goodbye“<br/>
Without even giving him a chance to say anything else she passed him, her ponytail swaying when she left the building and the man that still made her heart pound like crazy, even though he hurt her like no other.<br/>
She was proud of herself for not losing a tear in front of him and when she was in the safety of a taxi she let a single tear drop fall down her cheek before wiping it away so the driver wouldn’t notice it.<br/>
No she didn’t know how Serkan wanted to run behind her but was stopped by Engin who congratulated him on getting the job with the Americans. Not even Serkan seemed to know because when Engin came he was already on his way outside without even realizing that his body was moving. It was foreign to him. Strange. Why should he run after Eda when he has told her that he trusted her now? She has to understand that it was a deeper issue.. the thing with the trust than what she made it to be. He couldn’t change over night just because she wanted to. So why couldn’t she be more understanding?<br/>
„To treat a woman, your fiancé like this, embarrass her like this in front of your colleagues.. is not how I have raised you. You’re not a man if you treat women like this“<br/>
His mums voice rang through his mind and he closed his eyes for a second.<br/>
“Uh, yes. Thank you Engin. I just need a moment”</p><p>****</p><p>She wiped a single tear from the screen and proceeded on deleting the next picture. Melek was hurt. Angry. Mad. And so.. so devasted. It was of course too good to be true. Why would a man like Kaan Karadag even look at a girl like Melek? Just a simple, chubby girl who couldn’t even keep a job or get anything done by herself. Melek would be lying if she said she was happy with herself. She wasn’t perfect and she had accepted her flaws, she thought, but Kaan just brought everything up that she didn’t liked about herself and what she had loved about herself. She has always thought that she has been a great friend but even that he took away from her. Just like that. She felt horrible not only because she got her heart broken but because she was to blame for her best friends break up. It was her fault that she believed in Kaan and brought him home. Without her stupid and naïve self this wouldn’t have happened. She was ashamed and felt incredibly guilty.. A hiccup left her lips and she covered herself quickly under the blanket so no one could hear her cry.</p><p>****</p><p>Déjà vu. Eda was sure that she was having a Déjà vu because how else was this explainable in any way?! She was standing in the middle of a house on top of mountains, a shattered vase around her and a lamp was flying across the room as her temper got the best of her. How did she permanently say goodbye to the man she hated so much and was suddenly handcuffed to and controlled by him. How was she back in this cycle?<br/>
“I said let me go. Take this off. TAKE THIS OFF!”<br/>
She breathed heavily looking with furious eyes at Serkan who seemed almost amused by this situation. It was funny how he got so used by her temper and even enjoyed the tantrum she was throwing, making her almost look adorable.<br/>
“Are you done?”<br/>
And like always, in that moment only Eda realized what she did and looked around in utter shock of the mess she made. It was so typical her to not think and only see too late the aftereffect she has caused. “..I am”, she said almost shamefully. </p><p>****</p><p>“To be with you, only makes sense to me. But to be with Ferit is what my heart needs”<br/>
Ferit closed his eyes sighing as the words he had witnessed with his own ears kept on playing over and over again in his mind. The woman he loved so dearly, using him as a compromise was so damn hurtful. It was insulting his honor even. Ferit was a nice guy, he was a man born for love. He loved love, he loved making his woman feel appreciated and beautiful. He loved Selin.. but that was apparently not enough. Because that wasn’t something that Selin was looking for. Selin wasn’t looking for logic and work and robotic dates. She was just like Ferit. A hard working, yet loving and kind soul. She should want to be with someone like Ferit but all these things are thrown out of the window when it wasn’t Serkan.<br/>
And Ferit could never be like Serkan.</p><p>****</p><p>“Stop hissing, I said I’m sorry”, Eda nagged with a hint of guilt still lingering in her voice. Carefully she was patting a damp tissue on Serkans closed eyes who was whining like a little baby. “It’s burning Eda, it’s burning”<br/>
She rolled her eyes. “Who comes like that into a house after a fight. It’s your fault”<br/>
Serkan sighed. “Look, I really don’t have the energy to argue with you again. I might not be able to see ever again” Eda gulped worriedly. “Don’t say such things..”, she mumbled, patting the tissue around his other eye. When Serkan opened the door and scared Eda to the point of her using a pepper spray against him, he not only got his eyes burned but also crashed his faces against the drawer in front of him, so he had a tiny cut in his eyebrow that just recently stopped bleeding. Eda pulled back to dip the tissue into a bit of water again when Serkan grabbed her wrist. “Where are you going?”, he asked with a worried undertone and still closed eyes. “I’m here, geez”, she sighed. “I can’t leave even if I wanted to..”, she mumbled.<br/>
“I can hear you”<br/>
“Good”, she almost yelled in his ear. He smirked.<br/>
She dipped the tissue into the water and leaned back to him, carefully dabbing around the wound when Serkan hissed and grabbed her knee in pain. Eda looked down onto his hand on her knee and usually she would slap a guy who dared to touch her like this – no she’d slap Serkan Bolat for even coming too close to her at all after all he had done but she figured it was her fault of him being in pain in the first place, so she just let him cling onto her for the moment. And she would never admit that his palm felt so warm on her skin.<br/>
“Sorry”, she mumbled and continued cleaning his wound, receiving a few more hisses which made her lean for to blow air on his eyebrow. Serkans grip on her knewe loosened but he didn’t pull his hand back when she kept on patting and puffing air on his wound, so he wasn’t hurting as much. Serkan was in awe at how giving Eda was. How genuine and kind even after how she felt about Serkan. You could say a lot of things about Eda Yildiz but not that she was cruel or mean.. that she was surely not.<br/>
Curiosity took over Serkan when he slowly opened his eyes to see Eda’s full lips close to his eyes blowing air on his eyebrow yet again to keep it from burning. When she pulled back she realized that he had opened his eyes and this magical thing happened yet again.<br/>
This thing of them locking eyes and it felt like their souls were merging and their hearts were beating in the same rhythm.<br/>
As if the world around them was vanishing and all that was out there was them. Only them and no one else. Both couldn’t explain these moments and whenever it ended that managed to put this memory into the backburned of their brains because they refused to believe what happened. This was something out of this world so how could this be real?<br/>
A droplet fell on Serkan and -lucky him- directly on his eyebrow. He hissed which broke the magic instantly. Eda shot up pushing Serkans hand off her knee and used the moment to look up, seeing the leaky ceiling above them. “It’s raining inside everwhere”, she commented being somewhat thankful that the room was dimmed so Serkan couldn’t see her red cheeks.<br/>
He stood up nodding and realized only then the dress Eda was wearing.<br/>
“Oh, this dress. It looks really good on you”<br/>
She looked down bashfully yet sure in not showing it to him. “Thank you. Weirdly it was my exact size”<br/>
“Yeah, weird”<br/>
She rolled her eyes. “Now where do I sleep?”</p><p>****</p><p>Both were lying in the only bed that was save from getting wet during the night. Eda applauded her luck in her mind for of course not being apparent when she was forced to share the bed with the man she hated so much. It was just ridiculous how life loved to play against her.<br/>
She felt a warm breath next to her ear suddenly that made her flinch.<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
Serkan blinked confused, laying on his right side. “Uh, sleeping?”<br/>
“Turn away!”, she ordered, doing the same and turning away from him.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I said turn away. We are going to sleep like this, so no one can accidently do something stupid”<br/>
Serkan sighed dramatically. “The other side is not good because of the heart pressure and-“<br/>
“If you won’t turn around, I will give your heart a different pressure”<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Eda only heard Serkan sighing and felt how the bed moved when he finally complied and turned around.<br/>
A heavy weight was on Edas heart and it was surely not the sleeping position she chose for both. The weight of hurt was still present and the ridiculous situation she was brought into yet again by the man who hurt her so much just made everything even worse. Why was her life being so complicated and why was she always the one suffering.<br/>
“Eda?”<br/>
She opened her eyes only then realizing that she closed them in the first place. He turned her head slightly to him, not answering.<br/>
“What do you want from me to finally give in? What do you expect from me?”<br/>
How did Serkan Bolat manage to break Eda’s heart with every word he speaks and yet she was still laying next to him, enduring the pain he was giving her. How could someone be so delusional and so detached from emotions, from empathy? How can someone be so ignorant of the words she said and the feelings she had shown to him? She had been clear and so obvious with what she wanted and yet he just couldn’t fathom the idea of just apologizing to her.<br/>
She took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes when she felt her eyes burning yet again.<br/>
“I don’t expect anything from you anymore. Good night, Serkan Bolat”<br/>
Serkan clenched his jaw at her words, his heart feeling heavy at her words. He was happy that they were turned back to back because truth to be told, it hurt to see Eda’s eyes whenever she said such hateful things. He hated to see her face whenever it mirrored how he had basically destroyed her life and made it miserable day by day. She deserved better, so much better and yet he was here, laying in the same bed next to her because he forced her to.<br/>
He was manipulative and toxic and no matter how much he tried not to be, he was just emphasizing those traits.<br/>
“Sleep right, Eda Yildiz”<br/>
And so they fell asleep in the same bed, feeling like they had the whole galaxy separating them..</p><p>___<br/>
Hello :3<br/>
This is my first chapter of my SCK fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>
I really try to work as close as possible to the actual dizi because I want to emphasize on the emotions and possible thoughts they had. Also, as you might’ve realized I am putting little changes one by one into the story to share you how I fantasized that scene or how I think it would’ve gotten more interesting.<br/>
Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the first read.<br/>
Please give me feedbacks because that motivates me to write!<br/>
Love you all,<br/>
Kamar</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>